


Stuff doll

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Spider Family 1 [2]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Daddy Longlegs toy, Little!Petey, Random person appears then is gone, Spider toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(You) are the random person who went to Peter (who is little) to give him a daddy Longlegs spider toy. You of course made a little outfit which is now what Spider-Man wears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuff doll

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Mystery_Name for Peters lil' nickname Daddy Longlegs. And I thought why not, who would've given him his suit idea in the first place.

I couldn't remember the person's name but I do remember the stuff doll they gave you. Not only that but how I got my outfit. "Hey web-head! Remember today is show and tell, and right now you have two minutes to bring whatever it is." Looking at the door to see a certain lightbulb with his 'lovely' helmet. Chuckling, "Yeah, I know."

Making sure he left, I hold up the little doll. I made sure it was hidden from all sights and took well care for it. With its button like eyes (which there are three each sides and it gets smaller the higher the eyes goes), four really long legs, and peachy like fur over certain body parts. Let's not forget it's cute small fangs hanging on the kitted smile.

Many kids during my time wouldn't want a stuff spider toy, instead get something either cute or dangerously adorable. Like dinosaurs and other such, but never spiders. Until that one kid came up to me with a shy smile. I knew the kid was special to me, and it doesn't deal with the toy spider.

\--(flashback)--

"Okay kids, do hand out your secret santa gift, find the person on your piece of paper." The teacher called out through the class. I remember it was winter and school wasn't out yet, though the snow did rise a bit further than what the weather man was saying.

I remember looking down on my sheet of paper, though I couldn't remember the name but I did look around to find this person. I had a guess they would love it but I was silently scared for a rejection. Saying 'it's too nerdy', 'what kind of gift is this?!', and many more from other students but I couldn't say anything because I knew it was true.   
  
What kind of kid am I? Who would buy a person a book about biology and space?! I could feel fear and rejection take over. That is until I felt a hand on my shoulder. Jumping out of their grasp, I could see a person with glasses and beautiful eyes look at me. "Are you alright?" They asked, I didn't want them to worry about me but somehow they had this aura which was calming. "Sorry, just fearing someone will hate my gift...." I said barely above a whisper but I know they could hear me. "Sorry to hear that, but you shouldn't need to worry. Umm... Are you Peter?" Snapping out of my fear, I nodded. I could see their eyes looking at me softly. Somehow it felt as if someone became the sun.

They smiled at me widely, and like this they held out was a warped up stuffed toy in a bow. It was small but had really long legs, which wasn't the only thing that stuck out. It was its red and blue outfit with a small black spider on its front and back. Silently I took their gift, and I hold out my piece of paper. Somehow they understood my hidden question which they pointed at themselves.

Setting the spider on my desk, I handed them their gift. Turning my head away, fearing they would take back what they will say. I could hear the someone the wrapping paper being ripped off. That when I heard a gasp, I wait for them to yell at me but instead I felt someone hugging me. Shocking all mental thoughts away, I could see their face. There was a huge smile, "Oh my gosh! I love biology and space!! Oh my gosh, thank you, thank you!" I could hear the excitement and joy off of their words.

I couldn't help but watch as they told me their favorite parts of biology and all types of constellations and their mythology and make up compounds. Smiling wide, I hear the wild tells of their creations and how they became to be. When I asked them 'why a spider doll?' They said "you remind me of a grand daddy longlegs because of your protectiveness towards those whom you cared for the most."

Apparently that day was their last day, because they died from some deadly cancer and they didn't want to stay at the hospital because it would be rude to not see their smile while they lay in bed. So they asked to go to school for their last day, and they did.

\--(flashback end)--

Gently running my hands over its constructive body as the peachy fur graced my fingertips. I smiled softly and sadly at the spider. Looking at it once more, I could see something underneath the outfit. Lifting up the shirt, I saw a tag. It said in neat handwriting, 'Hello, I'm your secret santa. I want to wish you a great holidays after today. Remember the sun comes out everyday to see your smile.'

Chuckling softly, I gently lower the shirt on the spider's back and like this I took the spider on my desk. Watching everything. Silently I thought why not, picking up the spider one more time, I carried it with me down stairs. Seeing the team all gathered around, seeing Web-Warriors and my original team all huddling together and retracing their past history. Any leader would be proud of this.

"Hey web-head! What you forever?"   
"Spider."  
"Hey Pete"

Yes, this is my team. And I love them like and parent would with their kids.


End file.
